River flows in you
by TotalDrama181
Summary: Si correspondo tus sentimientos, sin tan solo me doy el gusto de decirte cuánto te quiero…. Corro el riesgo de perderte en la próxima batalla. Levi abrió la puerta. -Todos corremos ese riesgo. Algún día tendremos que morir. Serie de Oneshot LEVIHAN.


**1- Amor prohibido**

-Comandante Hanji ¿qué clase de hombre son de su interés?

La soldado detuvo su lectura silenciosa cuando el cadete Armin se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

-¿De mi interés?- Repitió, sorprendida- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Armin?- Replicó quitándose sus gafas para concentrarse en él.

-Bueno…- El joven dudó un segundo en responder. No quería sonar entrometido, sólo sentía curiosidad- Es que usted parece ser una mujer muy particular- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras trapeaba la oficina que el capitán Levi le había ordenado limpiar- No creo que le interesen los hombres superficiales y de bajo nivel intelectual…

Levi Ackerman también se encontraba repasando los muebles de allí, y escuchó atento la conversación.

-Supongo que un hombre que esté dispuesto a escuchar su afición por los titanes, sería lo ideal…

La comandante Hanji miró sorprendida al cadete. Por lo general, era ella quién hacía preguntas entrometidas a los demás, por lo que le resultaba extraño que Armin se interesara en su vida privada, a no ser que…

-¿Armin… Acaso tú me estas confesando tus sentimientos?- Preguntó sin más, observando al chico sonrojarse hasta el punto de parecerse a un tomate.

-N-no, no es eso, sólo sentía curiosidad- Confesó haciendo una reverencia- Lo siento si fui entrometido.

El joven volvió a trapear rápidamente, tratando de calmar su vergüenza. No podía creer que le había hecho una pregunta íntima a su superior.

Hanji rio por lo bajo, y se reclinó en su asiento, considerando la descripción de su cadete. Al parecer era más astuto delo que pensaba. Cada palabra que hubiera dicho en el pasado referente a su vida privada había sido escuchada y analizada por alguien, ¡Y ella pensaba que nadie le hacía caso!

-Tienes razón, Armin- Le respondió después de unos minutos.- Me atraen los hombres inteligentes, pero también algo rudos.

El soldado detuvo su limpieza otra vez, y la observó mientras estiraba sus brazos, desperezándose.

-Supongo que conociste a Keith Shadis durante tu entrenamiento ¿correcto?

El capitán frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó ese nombre, pero continuó limpiando fingiendo no estar allí.

Armin repitió el nombre mencionado, tratando de recordar.

-¿El entrenador?- Preguntó, cuando por fin, pudo recordar a quién pertenecía el nombre.

Hanji saltó de su asiento abruptamente, y corrió hasta el joven para tomarle de las manos

-¡Si! Ese mismo- Chilló, riendo como una demente-Ese hombre fue mi comandante cuando apenas entré en la legión de reconocimiento y también, mi primer amor.

Armin se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía a su capitana sonrojarse a más no poder mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.

-Ah, que bellos momentos pasé con él- Recordó, nostálgica- Una vez me encontró revisando un par de documentos de su oficina, y me obligó a correr alrededor del campamento durante un día entero- Comentó riendo.

-¿Y por qué revisaba sus documentos?

\- Entre tu y yo Armin, no estaba revisando sus documentos realmente- Le confesó- Sólo estaba allí porque me gustaba estar cerca de él y…

¡Clank!

-Oh Levi… No sabía que estabas ahí…- Se sorprendió la comandante al ver a su compañero agachado, recogiendo los restos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-He estado aquí desde antes que llegues cuatro ojos.- Le respondió indiferente, tirando la copa arruinada a la basura.

-¿En serio? No te vi

-Entraste leyendo tus tontos documentos y no te despegaste de ellos hasta ahora…

-Oh si… Bueno Levi, tu recuerdas al capitán Shedis- Comentó restando importancia al reclamo de su compañero.

\- No- Respondió secamente, volviendo a su tarea de repasar los muebles que realmente ya estaban limpios.

\- ¡Vamos! Haz un poco de memoria. Alto, moreno, buen mozo, inteligente….- La comandante comenzó a acalorarse.

-Comandante, tome una servilleta- Le ofreció Armin para que la mujer limpiase su babeo excesivo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la comandante había enloquecido.

\- Protector, gruñón, fuerte, sensible, con una gran compasión por los demás…. JA JA JA, extraño mucho a mi capitán- Confesó riéndose al recordar quién sabe qué momentos junto a su antiguo capitán.

-El entrenador ¿Sensible?

-¡Claro!- Respondió volviendo en sí- Una vez, me encontraba muy triste al pensar que no podría resistir el entrenamiento, y él me dio ánimos, me dijo que quería tenerme como su soldado porque podía ver algo en mí que era diferente al resto…

-Vaya… Me es un poco difícil imaginar al entrenador alentando a los demás. Él fue bastante duro con nosotros…

-Eso es porque se volvió un gruñón cuando se volvió un pelón. Si tan sólo lo hubieras conocido cuando tenía todo su cabello…Ufff- Respondió Hanji, abanicándose con las manos.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser una demente frente a mi soldado?- Habló Levi con molestia, dejando su tarea para más tarde, y acercándose a ellos- Él ya no se encuentra aquí- Trató de bajarla de su mundo.

-Vaya… Parece que usted logró enamorarse, comandante…

La respuesta de Armin tomó a Levi por sorpresa, y sintió un leve, pero notorio apretón en el centro del pecho.

-Oi, mocoso, qué no sabes que está prohibido tener sentimientos por un compañero. Eso afecta la relación que…

-Si…

El capitán interrumpió su discurso cuando escuchó la voz de la comandante responder afirmativamente.

-¿Qué?

-Armin preguntó si me enamoré de él- Explicó rascándose la barbilla mientras pensaba- Supongo que lo hice, sin embargo al ser un soldado como dijo Ackerman, no se nos permite enamorarnos de nuestros compañeros, así que logré superarlo…- Finalizó sonriendo.

Armin notó un extraño ambiente rodeando al capitán, como si aquella respuesta no fuese la que él esperaba.

-Ya veo…- Respondió sonriendo. Se sentía alegre al ver cómo su superior sonreía tras recordar su pasado. Le hacía pensar que no todos habían sido miserables durante su entrenamiento- Gracias comandante Hanji por compartir sus sentimientos conmigo.

-Jaja no hay problema, Armin. Gracias a ti por hacerme recordar esos lindos momentos.

El joven cadete agradeció nuevamente a su superior, y se retiró hacia una nueva habitación para limpiar.

Hanji suspiró una vez que lo vio marcharse, y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, retomando la lectura que había abandonado.

Charlar con Armin había sido entretenido.

Levi aún se encontraba de pie en el medio de la sala. Observaba con tristeza la indiferencia de la comandante. Fingiendo no verlo... Actuando como si no estuviera parado allí...

Se sentía humillado.

Que la comandante Hanji reconociera haberse enamorado de alguien, cuando fue ella misma quien lo echó a patadas cuando intentó confesarle sus sentimientos, lo hacía sentir terriblemente avergonzado.

Él había aceptado sus sentimientos, y éstos habían sido pisoteados con la excusa de que no tenían permitido enamorarse de un compañero.

-Que hipócrita eres, Hanji

-¿Disculpa?

Levi se acercó a su escritorio, y la tomó por el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndola a él.

-Aceptas tener sentimientos por alguien más, cuando a mí me dices que es imposible por nuestro trabajo. **¿Piensas que soy estúpido?**

Hanji se quedó petrificada. Completamente conmovida por la voz tan tétrica que su compañero expresaba.

-Responde- Tiró más de su camisa.

-Si pienso que eres estúpido.

-Tsk…

Levi soltó a la joven y se dispuso a irse. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, y sentía que la situación con Hanji terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Cuando era más joven, estuve enamorada- Reconoció, haciendo que el capitán se detuviera- Tan enamorada que ni siquiera consideré los peligros que mis sentimientos podrían ocasionar…

Hanji se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Levi…- Llamó la atención del chico, quién se encontraba con los puños apretados mientras escuchaba la confesión.- Ahora que soy mayor, soy consciente de más cosas.- Confesó, acercándose a él- Si correspondo tus sentimientos, sin tan solo me doy el gusto de decirte cuánto te quiero…Corro el riesgo de perderte en la próxima batalla.

El capitán abrió la puerta.

-Todos corremos ese riesgo. Algún día tendremos que morir.

Hanji lo tomó de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera

-Lo sé- Respondió, su voz se quebró por un segundo- Por eso no quiero que te encariñes más conmigo.

Tres soldados aparecieron por el pasillo, alertando a todos los demás que se acercaban titanes directo hacia el castillo.

 _-¡Preparen sus armas, saldremos en tres minutos!_

Levi miró los ojos suplicantes de la chica, y se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

-Demasiado tarde.- Le respondió.- Ya me he enamorado de ti.

Fin.

* * *

 **¡Hola! este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Shingeki, espero que les haya gustado, aún me cuesta un poco escribir sobre esta pareja ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir yaoi :v si , tanto yaoi me hizo olvidar cómo se escribía el amor heterosexual xD Lamento cualquier error que seguramente cometí, no sigo el manga, y usé los personajes como mi mente los fue inventando, así como Armin el que hizo la pregunta pudo haber sido cualquiera, y así como el entrenador, pudo haber sido facilmente Erwin, pero quería una persona que ya no estuviera con ellos.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, cualquier consejo será bien recibido, ya que tengo muchas más one shots por escribir acerca de esta pareja 3**

 **Saludos ;D**


End file.
